Crazy, stupid, Love
by OfmiceandAbbie
Summary: What happens when the person you love is not the person you're meant to be with ? Caitlin moves into her aunt Emily's house and feels at home, all the guys love her but who will fall in love with her and who will imprint ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay here I am, you can do this I say to myself, confidence is key and all that. I knock 3 times on my loving aunt Emily's door. The door swings open to a very tall, muscular and intimidating sam, 'Uncle Sam!' I jump into his arms and he lifts me and hugs me back 'hey kiddo, how you been?' He sets me to my feet and moves aside to let me inside, 'I've been alright surviving you know'

'That's what I like to here' he takes my bags without asking and pulls them inside. I look around the house and not much has changed since I was here last, the White kitchen was as cute as ever with a dinning table in the middle which then connects to the large lounge room which has one giant black lounge and 2 random sofas and lots of video game cords scattered on the floor, upstairs has 3 bedrooms and a bathroom.

'Do you remember which room yours is?' Sam asked poking me

'Of course I do!' I smack his arm and laugh I walk upstairs to my room on the first right opposite the bathroom.

Sam puts my bag down and ensures me Emily will be back soon and leaves me to unpack. My room hadn't changed much the walls were a sky blue and the floor was placed with floorboards, I had a simple double bed in the middle, a chest of draws and a desk. When my aunty Emily said I could live with her I was so happy to be with her, I use to stay with her all the time.'Caitlin?!' I heard Emily's voice I jumped up and ran down stairs to the sound of my aunts voice an into her arms ' Emily ! Oh I've missed you so much'

'I've missed you too sweetheart, oh my gosh look how much you've grown! You're beautiful'

'Oh stop it you' I slap at her arm, she laughs 'I'm so glad you're living with us, you deserve this'

'Thank you so much for having me Emily I don't know what I would do without you'

She smiles at me and tells me to go to bed I have a 'big day' tomorrow or something like that, oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Pov

I can't believe this. I won't believe it! I continue running although I have no idea where.

'Jake come on man don't run off' I hear quils plea but I ignore him.

She cannot be turning into on of those freaking leaches. Not my Bella.

'Let him go, you boys come to Emily's' I saw Sam had a visitor but I didn't care about that, I didn't care about anything anymore.

Caitlin's POV

I woke up early the next day and decided to get ready For my 'big day'

I crossed the hall to shower and blow dry my long brown hair. I decided on blue jeans and a navy blue long sleeve v neck, I let my hair fall loosely around my waist, I dabbed on some concealer and powder and decided I was good to go. As I walked down the stairs I sang 'good morning emilinnn' but she wasn't the one to answer. 'Why good mornin there sweet heart' 4 big no I mean giant boys were standing in the kitchen looking like they were hunting for something to eat, sams friends no doubt, definitely wolves. I could tell by how big they were. But I recognised this voice. ' hello there quilly long time no see hey?' I winked at him, me and quill were kind of friends when I visited long ago 'oh caity poo look at you so grown now' he's eyes lingered down for a second, I smacked his head, the guys laughed. 'Er well these are some of the guys, this is Paul, embry and Brady'

' hey guys ' I smiled at each of them

They all did there little hellos and head nods. Paul winked at me, he was the biggest he had short slight spiked black hair and dark skin, embry had long brown hair with tanner skin and was tall and lanky but still had muscle then Brady he had short flowy brown hair and tan skin his shoulders were broad and muscular, definitely the cutest I noted. 'So where's em?'

'She's at the grocery store thank god' embry said. I laughed and picked up an apple and took a bite.

Brady came a sat next to me in the breakfast bar 'so what brings you to la push?'

' well obviously Emily is my Aunty'

'Yeah I knew that, I mean why are you living here' he was a bit closer now

'Because'

'Wow now everything's cleared up thanks'

'No worries anytime' he laughs at my sarcasm

'How old are you anyways' Paul asks looking at a biscuit packet

'I'm 18' he elbows embry 'she's legal dude' Brady glared at them and I throw my apple at Paul's head. All the guys laugh but suddenly Paul growls and starts to shake 'dude chill' Brady says Paul gets up and starts to walk over to me, I wasn't sure whether or not to run or just face my death, 'you're going to pay for that' oh no. Then Paul grabs me and begins squeezing my sides. My greatest weakness! I start screaming with laughter 'PAUL stop it! I'm gonna pee! Brady some help please ?!'

All the guys were laughing at me 'sorry sweetie but this is just too good' I grumble, if I peed on Paul I don't even care he deserves it. He put me down finally and ruffled my hair. I've been here for 12 hours and these boys are already killing me !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so just to clear things up Brady is 20, sam and Emily are 28, Jacob is 22, Quil and embry are 21, Collin is 16 and Paul is 23**

' oh well I'm glad you met the boys'

' oh yeah they're just fantastic Emily!' I say with pure sarcasm

'We heard that!' Embry yells from the lounge room, me and Emily giggle. We just had dinner and wow can those boys eat. I told Emily how I wanted to get a job to help here with supporting me of course she said it wasn't necessary but I felt i needed to. Just then Sam walked in with 2 other boys, he gave Emily a kiss and me a hug. ' who's this ?' The smiley cute one said 'Seth this is Caitlin Emily's niece' without warning he pulls me into a massive bear hug ' hi I'm Seth!'

' hahaha I got that ' he puts me down and smiles at me then joins the other boys 'hey babe I'm collin' he winks at me, ugh. Quil, embry and Paul walk past and all hit him on the back of the head, i giggled, 'alright boss we're out' Paul said they all hugged me and ruffled my hair roughly and left, those bastards. I smoothed my hair down and sat in the lounge room next to Brady, I like Brady he's so nice, we begin talking about stuff like our favourite movies and food 'if you guys wanna quit making out im trying to watch the TV here' Brady kicks Colin. I had a feeling this is how the house was always going to be, hectic, and I was not complaining.

I decided to go to bed as I had an early morning to go job hunting, woo!


	4. Chapter 4

Me and em have been looking for the past hour and with La push being such a small area I got a job in no time. It was a waitress job with horrible hours but it will do. Throughout the day I decided to clean and then Brady came over and we hung out, he was definitely best friend material. We were walking along the beach trail when he asked me again ' why are you really here Caitlin? '

' oh to spend time with you of course Brady poo ' he tugged on my elbow so I would look at him ' I'm serious '

I sighed ' um what can I say, I was unstable, no body wanted me, I had no support and here I am!' I said dramatically

' you say that like its no big deal '

' I try not too think too much about it ' he wrapped his arm around me as we continue walking, Brady was so warm, all the boys were, I loved it.

The next month passed in a blur, I began work, working late nights, got made fun of by the guys for looking like a zombie, hung out with Emily, went to the beach with the guys and Brady became my best friend, it was weird how well we connected we always went for walks asking each other crazy questions, he was so easy to talk to I always got carried away, but he always listened. We were on our way back to Emily's he had me on his back and was running like a mad man I couldn't help my giggles once we arrived all the guys were there which is strange cause that meant no one was on guard or whatever they call it

' who's patrolling? ' Brady asked while we walked in, ah patrolling

' we heard from Jacob, he will be back in a month ' Sam spoke

' Jacobs coming home? ' Brady asked to no one in particular ' I can't believe it '

' who's Jacob? ' I asked

'Uh another friend' quill answered.

' is he a wolf? '

' yea'

Hmm okay fine guys don't give me details but I guess I'll meet him soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Life was good. I was finally happy. Especially about finishing work right now it was 1 am and I was exhausted. Brady was waiting for me in his truck, what a gem. ' hey gorgeous ' he said as I got in ' hey smelly ' he smirked

' oh I love it when you compliment me'

' anytime ' I say and kiss his cheek.

' are you coming in tonight ' I ask, Brady has been sneaking in almost every night to speak to me before I fell asleep, I always slept better with him there, ' of course snookums ' I just glared at him. After I showered I got into my pj shorts and a black singlet, I know weird thing to where to bed in la push but just having Brady near me I didn't even need blankets. Brady was sprawled out on my bed, leaving no room ' oh please by all means make yourself comfortable'

' I'll be sure to do that' he said with a smile, smart ass. Since he was not moving I crawled in bed next to him, Mmm so warm, after a while he shifted and wrapped his arm around me I fell asleep easily. The next morning I had a very hot and heavy! Brady on me, oh god how the hell am I meant to get this boy off me! ' bradyyyy' no response, I started poking his sides, Nope. 'Brady!' This is more difficult then I thought I went really close to his ear and yelled 'BRADY!'

He moaned and just said '5 more minutes' I was laughing so hard, he was smiling, ' you shit! You're awake!'

He laughed ' yes I am but you're just so comfy caity! ' he started nuzzling my shoulder I couldn't help my giggling ' stop it! You lump ' I began wriggling out from his hold

' and where do you think you're going missy? '

' I need to get ready Brady ' I say seriously

' nah I don't think so ' what has gotten into this boy ! I finally got free and got up with only 2 seconds of freedom he pulled my wrist and now I was on top of him. Oh lord this was not a position to be in

' thaaats better he said ' hugging me close

' okay you get 5 minutes that's it monkey boy '

' oh so she wants to insult me now ? ' he grins at me

' now ?! I've been insulting you this whole time! ' he laughs and moves his hands slowly to my waist, bradys touched me like this before but this felt different.

' I don't think that's very nice caity '

' deal with it '

Before I know it he suddenly squeeze my waist and I jump up giggling but he holds me close as I squirm

' okay okay ! I surrender ' Brady smiles in triumph the bastard, I didn't realise how close we were until I calmed down , he tucked a stray hair behind my ear and caressed my face lightly then bought his hand to the back of my neck, I knew what was happening but I don't know why I wasn't stopping it, he gently pulled my head closer to his, my lips parted, then his met mine, they were so warm and soft, I moved my lips against his and once he was convinced I would keep kissing him he moved his hands to my back then waist then hips, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he moaned squeezing my hips, oh god this was my best friend what am I doing! But I couldn't stop, dam hormones. He sat up so I was straddling him, and I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was, he kept kissing me hungrily but I had to stop this, I slowed the kisses then pulled away, ' wow ' he breathed

' yea ' I said lamely

' I wish I woke up like that every morning ! ' I couldn't help but laugh, even what we just did he still makes me laugh, I hoped off Brady and looked at him, he was laying back hands behind his neck and smiling

' you're very proud of yourself aren't you? ' I smirked

' you have no idea ' he winked at me I just rolled my eyes and went to shower. Well that was a strange morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't even know if me and Brady were dating or not, the past couple of days were normal but strange all the guys knew we kissed so they were teasing me A LOT. Collin came up to me in the kitchen ' you know I am technically only 2 years younger then you ' and winked ' keep moving buddy' he frowned and went to sit in the lounge Emily laughed, she was cooking chocolate muffins my favourite ' I think someone has a crush ' she teased

' don't even get me started '

' so I've been hearing things '

' that's nice em '

' about you and Brady '

' that's not nice em '

She laughed and walked over to me

' I just want you to be careful is all '

' thank you mum ' she laughed and I kissed her cheek it was 2:00 that meant it was Brady walk time, speak of the devil he came up behind me and squeezed me ' hey beautiful, you're looking lovely today ' really? I was wearing a white button up and cut off jeans, whatever the boy says I guess. ' why thank you mr ' I said in a horrible southern accent, him and em laughed. ' how was patrol any blood suckers or whatever ' I asked with fake enthusiasm as we walked

' same as always and no ' he smirked ' but jakes coming back in 2 weeks, ah the mysterious jakey interesting

As we reached out sit down spot he grabbed my waist to turn me ' I think we need to talk '

' I'm confused what's that thing we've been doing the past hour? ' I joked

' you know what I'm talking about loser ' the kiss, ugh why do we have to talkkk

' oh, that '

' I really liked ' that ' '

' you did ? '

' are you crazy ? It was amazing ' my ego boasted just a tiny bit,

' that's good, I did as well, it was a bit strange but definitely not during ' I blushed, he laughed

' caity ' he lifted my chin, I stood on my tippy toes has he bent down to meet my face, and his warm lips once again found mine, this kiss wasn't as intense but it was very sweet and nice. He pulled away and looked down at me ' will you go out with me ? Please Caitlin it will be like always just with kissing ' I laughed, and then his question set in, was I really going to date my best friend?

' yes ' he smiled a huge grin and picked me up and spun me, I giggled

' Brady that was some romantic movie crap ' he didn't answer he just started kissing me over and over, he wasn't kidding there would be kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Dating Brady was amazing, he picked me up from work and always stayed with me.

' I think I'm gonna vomit ' Paul said as me and Brady were snuggling on the couch, Brady flipped him off

' Aww come on they're cute ! ' Seth said, I love Seth he's such a cutie

' yeah that's right ! ' Brady said and started kissing my face

' ugh ' poor Paul. We were meant to be having a big dinner tonight because it was Jacobs amazing return or something like that so I was in the kitchen helping Emily to cook,

' so what's with this Jacob guy? Why did he run away ' I asked, Emily look a bit uncomfortable but answered me anyway

' jake was hurt, by a girl' ah the classic heart break story

' girls are bitches' she nodded in agreement. The cooking took hours because these dam boys required so much !

' hurry with my meal woman !' Quil yelled from the lounge, this boy new how to get on my nerves. I walked up behind him a smashed a cherry tomato in the back of his head all the guys erupted in laughter I was almost in tears quil jumped over the lounge and began chasing me around the house I was laughing so hard I couldn't even concentrate on running, then everyone went quiet and Seth yelled out ' Jacobs here ! '

I haven't officially met Jacob yet as I let him bond with his brothers so me and Emily began setting out the food, the house felt smaller with the extra chairs and tables, Emily put on a little music and called everyone in, no one came in ' if any of you dogs want food I suggest you hurry your butts up otherwise me and Emily will eat it all!' I yelled then the ground shock they all came running out of the tiny door way from the lounge room and took there seats Jacob was last laughing at his brothers, Brady winked and me and began serving himself, Jacob sat down he had short black hair he was very tall, I mean they were all tall but he seemed taller, he had a bit of stubble on his face and was wearing a thin flano and jeans, he hadn't acknowledged me yet so I haven't introduced myself, I started to serve myself with half the food already gone ' animals ' I muttered under my breath

' hey we heard that ' Paul said with his mouth full pointing a chicken leg at my face

' get your dam food out of my face before I eat it! ' threatened he quickly pulled it back to his chest protectively I laughed at him, that when I noticed Jacob was staring at me well was rather glaring at me,

' jake what's up ? ' Brady asked noticing him starting

' hey I'm Caitlin ' I said with a smile he didn't say anything he just got up and left . That was seriously weird and all the guys thought so as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob POV

I was coming home. After 4 months and I was excited, yes my every thought was still Bella but I guess I just had to put up with it. I went home first ' JACOB! ' my dad called as he wheeled down the drive way

' dad don't wheel down here you'll pop a tire or somethin ' he laughed and smiled at me

' I'm glad you're home son come give your old man a hug ' I bent down and hugged him it was good to be home.

I walked into Emily's house and was crash tackled by 7 large bodies

' jake it's so good to see you man! ' Seth said ' yeah it's good to see all you guys

' I said laughing 'welcome home buddy' same said patting my shoulder we all went into the large lounge room and talked about what I was doing these past month and played a couple of video games which resulted in Paul getting angry cause he lost and shattering the controller Sam was not impressed. Yep nothing had changed. I heard a girl yelling something about food and eating it so we all jumped up and they ran to the food I hugged Emily and sat down to eat, there was light conversation and then I heard the voice of the girl at the end of the table again I haven't even seen her, ' get your dam food out of my face before I eat it! ' I laughed and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had light flowy long brown hair with darker streaks in it her eyes were large and were as blue as the ocean she had thick long natural black lashes her nose was straight and slim with a hint of freckles her lips were full and pink with the bottom being the slightest bit bigger than the top, she was perfect. Then I realised what just happened. Did I just imprint on this girl ? This stranger ? No! I can't what about Bella? I didn't even feel pain when I said her name what is happening. Brady said something to me but I didn't hear it I was too focused on her, she introduced herself with a smile but I couldn't speak her voice was like silk. Silk? Okay I have to leave I got up and ran and phased I ran for ages until I went back home to sleep it off but I couldn't stop thinking about her, figures.


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlin's POV

I woke in bradys arms so warm, he stirred and groaned at the light

' good morning angel ' he kissed my forehead

' mmmm good morning ' I smile up at him and kiss him

We lay like that for awhile just enjoying each other

' so what was with Jacob ? ' I ask him

' I have no clue but I don't like the way he was staring at you '

' Aww is that a protective boyfriend I smell' he smirks ' not funny ' I laugh and kiss him again but when I go to pull away he pulls me against him and kisses me more deeply, I wrap my arms around him as he puts his hands on my lower back pulling me towards him, I moan in response as we continue to kiss, our mouths moving against each other. This is heaven I said to myself but then Jacobs face came into my head, I pulled away ' what's wrong ? '

' nothing I just feel sick'

' oh you should've said ' he pulled me against him and rubbed my back soothingly, I sighed, that was weird.

Jacob POV

I couldn't let the guys know. Especially Brady, it would crush him, he would crush me. I had to focus very hard not to phase so they don't know. I went for lots of runs, Sam was wondering why I wasn't patrolling I just made up some bullshit about how I 'wasn't ready yet' he believed me at least.

' hey jake ! Slow down!' Bradys voice broke my thoughts, this can't me happening. ' what do you want '

' woah touchy much ' he laughed, I wasn't in the mood for this

' look man I just want to know what was up with you last week, the guys haven't seen you in ages we just got you back '

' it's complicated '

' well un complicate it and what was up with you staring at Caitlin for '

' what is up with you and all you questions ! ' I yelled at him, hearing her name just triggered something.

' jake you need to calm down seriously ! '

' don't fucking yell at me '

' what the hell!? Jacob seriously is this because of Bella? If you want someone to talk to you should talk to Caitlin she's a great listener ' that did it. I growled at him and crouched

' are you serious Jake '

He's right I can't fight him I'll phase.

' just leave Brady '

' or what ? '

' you'll regret it '

' you know what I don't think I will leave, i want answers, now Jacob, why don't you like Caitlin ? '

I growled loudly

' GO BRADY '

' NO ' he shouted and pushed me

I jumped at him and he jumped at me we both phased and began bitting into each other, that's when he heard it and saw it, me staring at her talking about how beautiful she is. He stopped fighting _how could you_ and whimpered like someone just punched him, he let out a piercing howl of pain and took off. Good job Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

Brady POV

All the boys were worried about Jacob, I was so confused about the way he acted. Where was i? Oh right Caitlin's bed

' should I wear the black pants or the black pants to work ' Caitlin asks distracting me, she's standing in front of her bed in her undies holding two identical pants

' hmmm this ones difficult' I tap my chin with my finger ' I would say go with the black pair '

' exactly what I was thinking ! ' she smiles

' come here sexy ' she laughs

' you did not just call me that!'

' you bet I did ' I wink, she walks over to me and I pull her closer to the bed and kiss her

' hey I just had the best idea! '

' what's that ? ' she asks stroking my hair

' how about you don't go to work and we stay here '

' I would love to baby ' she pouts, she's so cute.

' I have to go Brady ' I frown as she slips out of my arms to get dressed

' watching you put clothes on is hell '

She laughs and smirks at me.

I dropped Caitlin off at work and kissed her goodbye.

I my thoughts from earlier today came back so I decided to find Jacob , I parked the car and ran into the forest, I caught track of Jacobs scent and followed it, he was running when I found him. We argued for a bit and then we both phased, we were scratching and fighting for awhile until my senses came back, remember why you're here Brady, so I focused on Jacobs thoughts

 _I can't let him know !_

 _KNOW WHAT JACOB ?_

 _I LOVE HER_

 _What?_

Then pictures started flashing through jakes mind, my Caitlin, her beautiful face

 _She's so beautiful, her long hair and full lips and big bright eyes_

Then I realised what had happened. I froze. This can't happen. I whimpered at the thought. Not my Caitlin, he can't. I howled in pain and took off. I had to get out of here, now

 _I'm so sorry Brady_

 _Don't talk to be Jacob, ever._

I ran and ran, Jacob can't take my Caitlin away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlin's POV

It was 1:27 am Brady was never late for picking me up, maybe he had to stay back for patrolling I thought. It was now 1:43 and I was worried. I called his cell 3 times and left him messages but nothing. Then a car pulled up and sam got out

' sammy? What's going on? '

' come on darling lets go ' he wrapped his warm arm around me and pulled me in the car. The car ride home was silent, what happened to Brady? Where was he ?

When we got inside sam just said ' get some rest sweet heart '

But of course I didn't sleep without Brady there. I showered and brushed my long hair and tried to sleep. Coming down stairs the next morning Emily and Sam were eating in the kitchen and embry and quil were playing some car game in the lounge room ' morning boys ' I say and kiss both of their heads ' morning beautiful ' ' good morning caity '

I grabbed one of Emily's muffins and kissed them both good morning

' how are you feeling sweet heart ? You don't look like you got much sleep?' Emily always so concerned, Sam gave me a guilty look, i ignored Emily's question and looked at Sam

' what is it sam, I know you know something '

' it's nothing , eat your breakfast '

I don't believe shit. I don't like this, what is going on

I sighed and ate my banana

I went to go sit with the boys and they gave me sad looks

' what ? ' I snapped

' nothing ' embry said quickly

Ugh! This is was getting annoying, I got dressed and went outside to walk, if Brady wasn't going to come to me I would find him

I got about 10 meters away from the house when I heard rustling

' where are you going ' I turned and saw Brady, he looked horrible, his hair was hanging over his eyes which had dark bags under them.

' Brady ? What's happened? Are you okay ' I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him but he didn't move, I pulled his face down to look at me ' Brady please, talk to me '

' you shouldn't walk out here alone' he said voice raspy

' Brady answer me! '

' I can't, it's too late '

' what's too late ?! ' I was pulling at his shirt shaking him, he looked down at me and stroked my face

' so beautiful ' he whispered

I grabbed his hand ' I'm sick of this Brady answer me! ' I yelled

He suddenly got a fierce look in his eye ' why you! Why did he have to pick you! ' he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me ' I love you caitlin, I fucking love you so much!' He was yelling, I was so scared, not of him but what he was saying

' Brady shhh what's happened? I love you ' he kept squeezing me ' YOU CANT DO THIS TOO ME ! I NEED YOU '

' stop it Brady you're hurting me !' He kept shaking me my arms were in pain

'STOP IT'

Then I heard another voice ' Brady stop this, you're hurting her ' Brady looked up with anger in his eyes, I've never seen him like this, now he was scaring me

' don't you fucking start Jacob, you e ruined my life! '

' you know I can't control it Brady, I don't want this '

' will someone please tell me what's going on ! '

' Caitlin I think you should leave '

' no ! You do not speak to her !' Brady yelled at him, I was so confused

Jacob was closer now he looked angry

' you need to calm down before you do something you regret Brady'

Him and Brady were face to face now 'you should have never came back here' Jacob swung his fist and connected it with bradys jaw I screamed ' STOP IT! ' they both started shaking and throwing punches ' JACOB STOP IT ! BRADY PLEASE ! ' I was crying I hated this, they both pulled away and I ran to Brady and threw my arms around him, ' Brady what the hell is going on ' he pulled my arms off him and ran to phase a beautiful grey wolf looked back at me, he had a sad look in his eyes he howled and ran off into the forest. I felt empty. I turned to look at Jacob, ' I hate you ' he just nodded and walked off. I was crying so hard I began to run, what the hell just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin POV

A rocking motion woke me I looked up to Sams worried face

' hey sammy ' my voice was raspy

' what the hell were you thinking caitlin ' I was trying to process what he was saying, I looked around I was in his arms and it was dark I could hear the crunch sound of his feet on the dirt and sticks, then I remembered what happened.

' where is he ! Is he okay ? ' I stated wriggling in his arms, he held me tighter

' Shh caitlin, it's okay, he's .. Fine '

' that's bullshit ! ' I've never yelled at sam before but I just don't have the patience anymore. We arrived at Emily's and I ran inside and locked myself in my room. I got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

' Caitlin? Honey, it's 1:30pm you should wake up '

I felt horrible and groggy, I turned to see Emily with 2 cups of tea in her hands, she walked in and handed me one

' thanks em '

' it's okay sweetie how are you feeling ? '

' he's left hasn't he ? ' she nodded slowly

' I'm so sorry Caity, he's doing this for you '

' how the hell is this any good for me! '

' I didn't say it was a good thing, just the right thing ' thanks em that's all cleared up now. She stroked my hair then left the room.

Jacob POV

I hated seeing her like this, I felt so helpless. Every day she just stayed in her room, she hardly went to work or ate and I couldn't even comfort her, she hated me. The boys attempts to lure her out of the room were pretty funny but no one succeeded.

' hey caityyy guess what em just baked? Some beautiful tasty chocolate muffinssss ' Paul said through Caitlin's door, her simple response was just

' I'm not hungry ' Paul huffed and came back downstairs

' yo guys this is bullshit I want the old Caitlin back '

' yea I really miss her ' Seth agreed the others nodded their heads.

' are you going to talk to her ? ' embry asked

' you know I can't do that, she hates me '

' she's not the only one ' Paul said, I growled at him, not all the guys were impressed with mine and bradys fight, they missed him as well.

He had to leave, he said he couldn't be around her knowing he can't have her. But she was taking it hard. Why did I have to imprint on her? She was perfect, but I was meant for Bella. Bella? That name meant nothing to me now.


	13. Chapter 13

'I can't go clubbing ! I've never even been drunk! '

'More the reason to go then ' Emily winks at me, who is this lady ?

' Emily what has gotten into you, I don't like this plan ' sam pulls Emily closer

' sorry sam girls only ' I Can't stop laughing and it feels good, then I think you know what, why the hell shouldn't I go clubbing a shake my butt I deserve this!

' I'm in '

' YES! '

' no! '

' shut up Sam ' me and em say at the same time laughing

' Alright we'll go tomorrow night, I'll call Kim, tomorrow morning we're going shopping ! '

What have I gotten myself into!

' wake up sleepy head it's shopping time !' Here we go, I get up to get ready for my full girly day, I wear my ripped skinny jeans and a cream sweater and pull my hair into a loose pony. I come down stair and jacob, quil and Paul are all eating breakfast.

' there's my beautiful girl! '

' hey paulie ' I kiss his cheek a tussle quils hairs

' quit it ! ' i giggle

' you look nice today Caitlin ' Why was he speaking to me, I didn't want him to speak to me yet his voice was soothing, I shake my head

' thanks, I've got to go ems waiting, bye guys' and I rush out

We've been shopping for 3 hours 3 HOURS! I had to admit I was having heaps of fun and Emily's friend Kim was hilarious !

I was trying on a tight short backless dress

' I look like the leader of the sluts ' they both laughed

' no girl seriously I love this on you look at your legs they go on forever ! And don't even get me started on that booty' I burst out laughing

' are you flirting with me '

' maybe ' she winks at me, this girl!

' maybe you're right Caitlin, this dress is very revealing Kim ' that's right !

' sh em you're like a mum '

' shut up ' we all laugh

I ended up buying the dress and a whole lot of make up, we got our nails and feet done and gossiped about everything ! It was fun, but memories of Brady always found their way into my mind, I missed our talks, his amazing hugs, soft lips..

' Caitlin ? Caitlin! '

' huh what ? '

' I said lets go get ready deaf girl! ' I laugh at Kim as we get in the car.

Time to get ready!

I take a shower and wash and blow dry my hair, I go to get changed, i still couldn't stop thinking about Brady, even my dam underwear reminded me off him! I was going to wear my favourite black lacy bra but that was he's favourite. Dam this. I ended up not wearing a bra as the dress was tight and had a low back, so Kim told me the craziest thing I couldn't stop laughing!

' listen Hun just stick some tape on your nipples and your good to go la push is a cold place alright ' I was crying with laughter but I did as she said and slid on the dress, hmm it was smooth, gotta love Kim. They straightened out my waves which made my hair longer and did my make up.

' you're done ! ' Emily said

' dam girl you're hot ! ' Kim grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face the mirror,

I looked different, my legs were long and smooth, my dress was tight and fitted every curve, my make up made my face look smoother and my dark eyes made the blue pop. It was all a cover up, but I ignored that.

' wow ' I did look good for a 'club girl'

' Alright ladies lets knock this boys socks off! ' Emily says

We all walk down the stairs very formal like, this was so clique

When we got to the bottom all the guys jaws and hit the floor and there eyes had popped out of their heads, I giggled. Paul, quil, Collin, Jacob and Sam were all dazed. Sam picked up Emily and whispered in her ear she giggled

' Alright am I going to pick you up or you me ? ' I ask Kim, they all laugh

' looking hot caity babe ' Collin winks at me, all the boys hit him

Quil and Paul both compliment me and go to introduce themselves to Kim, what gentlemen I roll my eyes.

So now it's just me and Jacob in the kitchen.

' you're the most beautiful girl ' where the hell did that come from?

' oh Jacob you're making me blush '

He smirks at me ' im serious, but can you please be careful tonight? There's lots of sleezy guys out there ' I was meant to be angry at him but he was just so easy to talk to! You know who else was easy to talk to Caitlin? Brady!

' yea I will thanks jake, hey em, Kim! Time to go '

I hug all the boys and Sam drops us off, time to party!


	14. Chapter 14

The club was too loud and there were too many sweaty bodies everywhere, right now I just wanted to go home

' you're looking way too depressed for a hot girl in a club, I know what you need a drink !'

Kim squeals at me, she's right I do. Em didn't drink much but me and Kim had had a couple of shots and were sipping on all sorts of colourful drinks that tasted fruity, an hour later sitting at the bar drinking, we were 3 giggly drunk girls

' let's dance ! '

I yell over the music, I said what? I grabbed their arms onto the dance floor, I was never this confident before but with the alcohol in my system I started shaking it like no tomorrow,

' Caitlin girl you've got some serious moves ! ' Kim yelled we all laughed and danced, we had more drinks and Kim and em sat down at a table for awhile but I was not done I had another drink and went on the dance floor, dancing made me feel alive all the people and the loud music made the pain go away. Random men grabbed my hips but I didn't care I danced into them, a couple tried to get me to leave but I just shook my head and kept dancing

' CAITLIN! ' I heard ems voice

' come on it's time to go ! ' I didn't want to leave, home reminded me of him. I shook my head no but they were already pulling me off the dance floor and outside

' it's freezing! ' em said

' really I don't feel a thinggg ' I giggled They both rolled their eyes

' hey sexy you the girl from the dance floor ? ' I turn to see a tall white guy with dirty blonde hair

' it sure wass '

He came up to me ' I really liked the way you moved '

' keep moving pal' Kim says I giggle

' I don't think I will, you busy now angel ? ' he strokes my cheek

' yes she is ' a deep voice comes up next to me and a warm arm wraps around me, Jacob.

' who the hell are you ? That's my ass man ' Jake stepped forward

' you better get out of here before I fucking beat you ' the guy left I don't blame him Jacob can be scary when he wanted to be

' are you alright ? ' he asks me

' who me ? I'm fine! I can take care of myself !'

' pfft okay caity let's get you home before you get sick '

' but I wanna daaance ' I whined, sam already had em and Kim in the car and were waiting for us

' no Caitlin get in the car '

' excuse me since when do you tell me what to do ! Tell em and Kim I said thanks for the good night, I'm going back in ! ' I could handle my liquor i can last all night

' Caitlin wait ! ' but I was already in the door, I went to the bathroom to freshen up then had 2 more drinks and now I was back on the dance floor, I threw my hands up and swayed my hips people were watching me but I didn't care. I was dancing with some guy he had is hands on my waist and was moving me with the music, I loved it

' I'm cutting in ' wha?

' ha ha yea okay dude keep walking '

' I wasn't asking ' then warm arms wrapped around me, I looked up to see Jacob smiling

' why hello there jackey ' I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck

' you're drunk '

' and you're wolf, dance with mee! '

' I don't dance '

' you do now ! '

I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist I started moving against him at first he was stiff but then let his body relax and move with me

I giggled as he danced with me

' this is so fun Jake ! ' a faster song came on and I turned around and started swaying my hips and rubbing against him

' woah '

Yea woah, some conscious came back, this is Jake ! It's probably 2 am! I need to stop this !

' I'm sleepy ' Jake laughed at me and pulled me out side he wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't get cold

' that was fun, wasn't that fun? I could do that every night ! '

' I don't think that's a good idea ' he smirked I giggled

' you're funny ' he rolled his eyes and drove home.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacobs POV

When she came down the stairs, my breath caught, I know how corny that sounds but W O W, her legs looked like they went on forever smooth and shiny her dress showed off her every curve an amazing hour glass figure, she didn't look like my Caitlin but she looked dam beautiful. I got nervous letting her go like that but I had no control over her. The girls left and I started to worry, I already knew sam was staying to keep and eye on Emily so I got in the rabbit and drove to the club. The girls came out 3 hours later it was 12:30, they were sweaty and giggling, I saw some guy approach them and that was my cue I got out.

' I really liked the way you moved ' I heard the guy say to Caitlin, ugh what a dick head he asked if she was busy and, Caitlin was just giggling ?

' yes she is ' I answer for him

' who the hell are you ? That's my ass man ' Was this guy for real? How dare he talk about her like that

' you better get out of here before I fucking beat you ' the guy stepped away, that's what I thought dipshit

' are you alright ? ' I ask her

' who me ? I'm fine! I can take care of myself !' Of course this is her reply, I roll my eyes

' pfft okay let's get you home before you get sick '

' but I wanna daaance ' she was wasted

' no Caitlin get in the car '

' excuse me since when do you tell me what to do ! Tell em and Kim I said thanks for the good night, I'm going back in ! ' there was no controlling this girl !

' Caitlin! Caitlin get back ! ' but she was already in the club, kill me now

I couldn't leave her in there by herself, especially after that douche bag. I step inside and spot her she's on the dance floor with a drink in her hand, geez how many has she had ? I sat at the bar and ordered a beer, I sat there sipping and staring at her, she didn't seem like the same girl, she was in a complete different zone, the way she moved was hypnotic even people stopped to stare at her, some guys started grabbing at her to dance with them, I couldn't just sit here, I finished my beer and made my way to the dance floor, a place I have never stepped foot on.

' I'm cutting in ' I said to the guy holding Caitlin

' ha ha yea okay dude keep walking '

' I wasn't asking ' I pushed him aside and glared and him he quickly backed off. Hmph

' why hello there jackey '

' you're drunk ' she wraps her arms behind my neck which is very high up for her, I don't think she's ever touched me before

' and you're wolf, dance with mee! '

' I don't dance '

' you do now ! ' she grabbed my hands and put them on her thin waist and started moving, wow. The way she moved against me was insane I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, then she turned around and pushed up against me, holy shit. Her whole body moved against mine and her ass and hips shaked, fuck. This is wrong.

'Woah' I said she began to slow her moves and she turned around and looked up at me

' I'm sleepy' she's such a cutie, time to get her home .

' that was fun, wasn't that fun? I could do that every night ! '

' I don't think that's a good idea ' she giggled ' you're funny ' yea bloody hilarious, she curled up on the seat as we drove home and fell asleep, what a crazy night. I carried her out and put her in bed, she had lots of blankets on and at the end of the bed and all her windows were bolted to be wide open, she still had hope, that he would come. I sighed and kissed her forehead and left. I loved this girl, if only she could love me.


	16. Chapter 16

I roll over and open my eyes. Bad decision 'Erghh, why is their light everywhere!'

' that would be the sun my darling girl' em holds out an orange juice and two aspirin toward me

' you're a gem em ' I wink at her for my horrible rhyming, she laughs and walks out of my room.

I take the pills and grab my stuff to have a shower, I surprisingly don't feel that awful with the amount I drank, I glance at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and screech

' what happened ?! ' I hear rumbling coming up the stairs, oh no

Quil and Seth are in the bathroom door way staring at me

' woah did you just leave a walking dead set '

I punched quils arm then tried to hide the pain

' dam freakin werewolves ' I mutter under my breath

' you love us! ' quil yells from down the stairs while Seth laughs, I sigh and scrub the club away from my body.

I walk down stairs in my dark sweats and a blue v neck with damp hair, today I am not bothering, it's time for some eggs

' I love how you dress up for us caity, makes me feel special '

' quill I swear I will shove this spatular so far up your-

' oh good morning my children! '

' morning Emily ' we all say in Union, she smirks at us

I grab my eggs and go sit on the small front deck. I heard people coming out of the forest but they stopped

' I heard from him yesterday, he's gotten better, he wants to come home. ' this was Sams voice I could hear in the forest lining

' what about caitlin? You know she's not ready to face him, we just got her out of that dam room for gods sake she doesn't need this! ' I love Paul so much.

' Paul's right, she needs more time ' this was Jacobs voice, I heard some growling

' enough! You're right, but he's apart of the pack, that's all that matters, he's coming back in 4 days '.

4 days. That wasn't enough time, okay you can do this caitlin it's no big deal just act like he's one of the boys, but has seen you in underwear and has kissed you, SHIT. This is ridiculous caitlin you can do this, get over yourself, I stopped talking to myself and went inside to do the dishes

' hey there's my caity ' Paul picks me up and twirls me, I giggle and whack him with the dish towel

' hello there Pauline ' he only ever lets me call him that I remember Quil did it by accident, his nose was broken a minute later.

' hey caitlin how you feeling this morning ? ' jacob winks at me, always so friendly that jacob, I try to stop my thoughts from going to the dance floor last night and fail, what the hell was I doing rubbing myself all over him!

' better than I thought I would be ' I smile at him innocently, he nods, he's obviously thinking about, it.

Quil comes out of the lounge room and sits on the counter

' I heard you got some sick dance moves caity poo '

I flick his nose ' from who ? ' please not jacob, please not jacob.

' em was telling us! ' whew

' oh joy ' I roll my eyes

' you should show us some ! ' quil hops of the counter and presses the radio on which blares some rock pop song he then starts shaking his hips and jumping around, me, Jake and Paul start bursting out laughing, I'm in tears

' come on caitlin show us! ' quil grabs both of my wrists

' oh no no no! ' I protest

' woo caity! ' Paul and Jake yell, kill me.

' fine ! ' I grab Paul and start making him move, his face is priceless! I dance with him and we all piss ourselves

' am I interrupting something ? ' I freeze at the sound of that familiar voice to see a smirking Brady leaning against the door frame, shit, 4 days my ass.


End file.
